


Al fin juntos

by gabrielle62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielle62/pseuds/gabrielle62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que se conocen, el odio parece ser quien manda en su ¿relación? Harry se cansa de intentarlo y Severus encontrará la ocasión perfecta para intentar arreglar sus errores con Harry de una vez por todas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al fin juntos

—Deja ya de molestarme con tus patéticos intentos de acercarte a mí Potter. Me liaría con cualquiera… sí, con cualquiera antes que contigo ¿hablo lo bastante claro?  
Clarísimo sin dudad alguna, las crueles palabras habían sido dichas con absoluto desprecio, como si las escupiera, especialmente al pronunciar su apellido. Harry sacudió la cabeza con pesar antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta del despacho del actual Director de Hogwarts, el mismo que un año atrás, sorprendentemente, le había ofrecido ocupar la vacante de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, el mismo que ahora le rechazaba sin miramiento alguno. Nunca podría comprenderlo, pero ya daba igual porque se había cansado de intentarlo.  
Hacía cinco años que era Auror del Ministerio pero no dudó en aceptar la asombrosa propuesta de Snape y pedir un año sabático en su trabajo. Pensó que volver a Hogwarts le serviría para acercarse a ese hombre, que jamás había comprendido pero siempre había admirado, ese hombre que consideraba como el mayor héroe de la guerra contra Voldemort, el mismo que había rechazado la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, diciendo que no la merecía.

Severus Snape era un enigma que se había sentido tentado de descifrar, sin conseguirlo. Sólo por eso había aceptado el puesto, por intentar acercarse a él porque nunca había entendido su odio y… había sido un lamentable error y un curso terrible para él, afortunadamente ya se terminaba. No se arrepentía de haber vuelto a Hogwarts pues le gustaba enseñar y le sirvió para recordar tiempos pasados cuando estaba al frente del ED. Se llevaba bien con todos los profesores, pero no con el Director, Severus se había encargado de hacer sentir que sobraba allí desde el primer instante en que pisó el castillo. Exactamente igual que cuando lo hizo con sólo once años, sólo que ahora era un adulto y podía elegir. Eligió quedarse pese a todo porque era optimista por naturaleza y no perdía la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran y por fin podrían tener, al menos, una conversación civilizada, pero nada, y Merlín sabía que lo había intentado… pero era una batalla perdida de antemano.

Sí, lo había intentado, había tratado de acercarse a él de todas las formas que se le habían ocurrido y había sido peor, porque al estrellarse una y otra vez contra aquel muro que era el Director cada vez que intentaba confraternizar con él, Snape se había terminado por convertir en una insana obsesión que le quitaba hasta el sueño ¿Por qué no podía asumir que su ex profesor de Pociones le odiaba sin más? Pues… porque no quería, porque le había traído de vuelta por algo y le resultaba incomprensible su actitud, tenía que haber algo más detrás porque no era posible que sólo le hubiese hecho volver para recordarle cuanto le detestaba a cada minuto ¿verdad? Necesitaba una razón lo suficientemente válida y las oídas hasta ahora no le bastaban, porque siempre eran referentes a un lejano pasado y Harry no era su padre. 

Nunca le habían bastado esas explicaciones… hasta ahora, porque ahora sí, sería la última vez que lo intentase, las crueles palabras le habían hecho daño y calado muy hondo, transportándolo a su triste infancia en casa de los Dursley, haciéndolo sentir tan mal y tan rechazado como entonces por su propia familia, que tampoco lo había querido nunca. Las palabras de Snape esta vez sí habían logrado convencerle de que nunca tendría la menor oportunidad y de que realmente le importaban una mierda sus sentimientos Con cualquiera Potter, con cualquiera menos contigo, las crueles palabras martilleaban una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza haciéndole sentir que no valía absolutamente nada.

—Tendrá mi dimisión en su mesa en menos de cinco minutos, el curso ya casi termina así que no le causaré trastorno alguno—dijo con voz ronca. Al no obtener respuesta alguna Harry le lanzó una última mirada cargada de tristeza y abandonó el despacho, pero había llegado al límite, ya no era ningún niño, tenía veinticinco años y ya estaba bien, no podía más, era el momento de decir adiós a Snape para siempre. Suspiró con desaliento antes de reducir el baúl en el que había guardado su exiguo equipaje y dirigirse a los terrenos para desaparecerse desde allí. No lloraría por él, nunca más.

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

Se había pasado y lo sabía pero era como un acto reflejo, una muy mala costumbre que le encantaba, llevar a Potter al límite hasta sacarlo de sus casillas, todo por ver aquellos magníficos ojos verdes mirarle con ira mal contenida, con auténtica rabia. Pero hoy le había herido, había visto el dolor reflejado en su trasparente mirada, esa que nunca había podido ocultarle nada, y deseó tragarse sus odiosas palabras, pero ya estaban dichas y el mal causado. No se había disculpado, ni había impedido que se fuera, cuando había sido él quien le había traído de vuelta a Hogwarts, porque hacía años que lo deseaba, pero el temor a que lo rechazase lo había vuelto totalmente odioso, demasiado incluso para sus estándares. Se había aplicado el dicho de la mejor defensa es un buen ataque hasta las últimas consecuencias. Traerlo de vuelta había sido un enorme error, era mejor así, no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

Se sentía viejo comparado con él, podría ser su padre y también estaba muy cansado y triste. Le había hecho daño sólo para alejarlo de él, escogiendo adrede las palabras que sabía más podían herirle, porque si algo no sabía sobrellevar Harry era el rechazo, algo que había sentido de sobra sobre su persona desde su más tierna infancia gracias a sus detestables tíos. 

Había sido odioso con él, pero era la única forma de alejarlo para siempre de su vida, sabía que era contradictorio y también cruel pero también lo era consigo mismo. Ni él mismo se entendía, o tal vez el problema era que se conocía, demasiado bien y estaba convencido de que nunca podría hacer a Harry feliz.

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

HARRY POTTER SE CASA, la portada del Profeta lo anunciaba a bombo y platillo y allí estaba la foto de Potter y su ¿prometida? ¿Perdón? Hacía apenas un año que había echado a Harry de su lado y hasta donde él sabía era rematadamente gay ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? La insulsa, y bonita, había que reconocerlo, chica que aparecía en la portada achuchando a Harry no le resultaba en absoluto conocida, pero con una sonrisa llena de dientes, anunciaba radiante que Harry y ella iban a ser padres. Severus se atragantó con el té y casi se ahoga al ver la expresión de Potter, que aparecía resignado y en absoluto feliz.

Tres jóvenes se aparecieron en su despacho a través de la chimenea, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, su ahijado, al ver al último de ellos supo por qué habían accedido tan fácilmente a su despacho. Inexplicablemente Draco, Harry y sus amigos se habían convertido en buenos amigos del rubio tras años de detestarse fieramente, pero luchar en el mismo bando les había unido inesperadamente logrando el milagro. Había oído que Draco salía con Ginebra Weasley, definitivamente aquel muchacho había perdido su buen gusto.

—Lo siento Severus—se disculpó el rubio ignorando la feroz mirada que le obsequiaron los ojos negros— pero se trata de una verdadera emergencia.

—Señor… Necesitamos su ayuda—casi suplicó Hermione.

Atropelladamente, entre los tres, le pusieron al corriente de lo sucedido, por supuesto se trataba de Potter y éste había sido objeto de un enorme engaño y si no lo evitaban acabaría irremediablemente enlazado a una maldita oportunista que sólo buscaba aprovecharse de su fama y su dinero.

Penny Knigley era una bruja que, al parecer, había estudiado en Durmstrang, Harry la había conocido durante una misión combinada en Bulgaria con los Aurores de aquel país, en la que habían detenido, por fin, a Anthony Dolohov, ella era una de las Aurores que participó en la misión. Después todo había sido… raro, porque Harry se aisló casi por completo de sus amigos, le veían muy poco y prácticamente sólo salía con ella, cabía dentro de lo posible que se hubiese enamorado de ella, salvo por un pequeño detalle, a su amigo le gustaban los hombres. Poco tiempo después se encontraron con el anuncio de El Profeta, Severus les veía tan desconcertados como lo estaba él mismo. 

Les ayudaría, se lo debía a Potter, le protegería, como siempre había hecho, para bien o para mal, sacaría al chico de este lío en el que estaba metido, porque estaba claro que era una trampa y no le gustaba nada que engañasen a Harry, y no lo soportaba porque, ahora lo veía claro, Harry era suyo, y si no lo era, pensaba dejar eso claro de una vez por todas en cuanto lo tuviese delante. Había hecho ya demasiado el bobo negándose a sí mismo sus sentimientos, sufriendo él y haciendo sufrir a Harry, pero ya no más. Harry era demasiado bueno para acabar en las garras de semejante lagarta, algo que nunca hubiese sucedido si le hubiese confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos en vez de actuar como un bastardo cobarde.

—Necesito un mechón de cabellos de Potter, Granger. Tengo una teoría, pero necesito examinar su cabello para confirmarla antes de hacer nada.

—Esta misma tarde tendrá lo que necesita señor, yo me encargo— contestó la joven con mirada fiera, desde luego aquella joven era de temer, en cierto modo compadecía a su pelirrojo novio. Solo esperaba que no le arrancase, literalmente, el cuero cabelludo a Harry, por mucho que su pelo pareciese un nido de pájaros, lo prefería con él.

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

Allí estaba frente a él, confesándose, tartamudeando más bien que le deseaba, que se había comportado como un auténtico cretino con él pero que le amaba y que si actuó así fue por sus paranoias, por su miedo absurdo al rechazo y porque era un imbécil de libro. Harry le miró con completo deleite, como si tuviese delante la snitch, después de un partido realmente intenso y difícil, y en cierto modo así era, pero al fin sus mayor sueño se hacía realidad y su snitch dorada, la más difícil de atrapar de todas, por fin estaba a su alcance. Severus acababa de decirle que… ¡Le amaba!, después de todos esos años de desprecios, insultos y vejaciones resulta que todo era una tapadera para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y ahora cuando creía que lo perdía para siempre porque se iba a casar con Penny, era cuando se decidía a reclamarle ¿Se podía ser más idiota? Pero ahora todo daba igual, Snape era el hombre más complicado que conocía pero le quería, idiota o no, le amaba, no sabía desde hacía cuanto tiempo, siempre había sido una constante en su vida, para bien y para mal, pero eso ahora carecía de importancia. Tenía dos opciones, perdonarle y ser muuuuuuuuy feliz o rechazarlo y ser un desdichado para el resto de sus días.

—¡De acuerdo, entonces…!—susurró posesivo, en dos zancadas estuvo junto a él y le agarró de la nuca, perdiendo sus dedos en aquel cabello negro que era aún más suave de lo que había soñado y le besó con ardor, saboreando a conciencia la boca que se abría y se le ofrecía sin reservas. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando este momento que, ahora que al fin estaba sucediendo, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, solo sabía que lo quería y lo quería e abrazó y se desaparecieron juntos para aparecerse de nuevo en su dormitorio. Era muy importante para él que su pareja tuviese un buen recuerdo de su primera vez juntos, que no lo olvidase nunca y despojó a Severus de su túnica sin apresurarse, botón a botón, ¡Merlín bendito! ¿Es que no iba a terminar nunca de desabrochar aquella molesta prenda?, mientras, iba llenando de suaves besos y caricias cada pedazo de aquella blanca y suave piel según la descubría.

Severus tenía un cuerpo fibroso con unos abdominales nada despreciables y unas piernas largas y bien formadas que encantaron a Harry. Sus facciones eran duras y muy marcadas, tal vez no era el hombre más guapo del mundo pero desde luego, al menos para Harry, sí era el más seductor. Lamió sin recato el expuesto cuello, mordisqueando a placer ese punto que sabía tan sensible entre el cuello y el hombro, justamente ése donde a él le encantaba que le mordieran.

Severus gimió y Harry descendió repartiendo besos y caricias, deteniéndose en los pezones unos instantes para morderlos, chuparlos y succionarlos a placer hasta conseguir dejarlos totalmente erectos. Continuó su camino de besos y caricias, recorriendo con la lengua la sutil línea de vello oscuro que conducía hasta la polla de su pareja que se perdía tras los molestos pantalones y desabrochó el botón para tener mejor acceso, Severus sólo gemía, mordiéndose con saña el labio inferior. Esa imagen excitó de tal forma a Harry que de un tirón se deshizo de los molestos pantalones y de la ropa interior y se los bajó hasta los tobillos, contemplando embelesado el espectáculo ante sus ojos y completamente decidido a comérselo, literalmente. Severus gimió aún más fuerte y echó violentamente la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la cálida boca de Harry envolviendo su necesitada polla, mientras una de sus manos jugaba con sus testículos.

—¡Merlín….Mmmmmmmmmmm! ¡Sí!—gimió Severus con los dientes apretados.

La imagen de Harry sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y chupando su polla con tal dedicación, era más de lo que podía soportar, y a sabiendas que o hacía algo o se vendría sin remedio y… mucho antes de lo que esperaba, retiró la boca de Harry de su polla, aún a su pesar. El joven le miró un poco descolocado sin entender, pero entonces Severus le cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama, deshaciéndose por el camino de la molesta ropa que le impedía andar. Acabó de desnudarlo y lo tumbó de espaldas para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, llenando de besos todo su cuerpo y rozando su erección con la suya después, mientras Harry se deshacía. Le obligó a darse la vuelta y tiró con sus fuertes brazos de su cintura hasta lograr tenerlo de rodillas, ofreciéndole una visión incomparable de su hermoso trasero. El delicioso recorrido de besos y pequeños mordiscos que Severus prodigaba a lo largo de toda su espalda le hicieron estremecerse, más aún, cuando sus nalgas recibieron el mismo tratamiento. Severus separó sus piernas con las suyas y le ordenó que se sujetase las nalgas con las manos, abriéndose totalmente para él; el chico obedeció, temblando de anticipación, y la traviesa lengua de su amante hizo auténticas virguerías en su entrada, las piernas de Harry parecían haberse vuelto de gelatina.

— ¡Ahmmmmmmm!

Mordió la almohada intentado acallar sus gemidos, mientras dos diestros dedos entraban y salían de su interior, haciendo círculos y abriéndose en tijera para dilatarlo lo más posible. La misma mano que antes acariciaba sus testículos, avanzaba ahora hasta su endurecida polla y la acariciaba con destreza. Severus curvó los dedos buscando su próstata y Harry gritó cuando un latigazo de placer lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

 

— ¡Ohhhhhhhhmerlíntodopoderosojoderjoderjoder!

 

Severus extrajo los dedos del interior de Harry, y extendió una buena dosis de lubricante en su polla mientras le masturbaba y empezó a introducirse en él. Harry hundió la cabeza en la almohada intentando no gritar y entonces, una nalgada le relajó lo suficiente como para permitir que la nada despreciable polla de Severus se abriera camino hasta el fondo. El roce era cada vez más placentero y Harry estaba cada vez más caliente, mientras la mano de Severus se ocupaba muy eficazmente de su polla que, una vez más, estaba totalmente erecta. No pudo aguantar más y con un gemido se corrió en la mano de Severus, mientras éste alcanzaba también el éxtasis.

— ¡AHMMMMMMMMM!—exclamó mientras su pareja soltaba un gruñido de placer y cayeron sobre la cama rendidos, jadeantes y sudorosos, pero también satisfechos y felices. Cuando Harry recuperó las fuerzas necesarias le besó una vez más posesivamente, por él podían empezar de nuevo… Severus vio la lujuria en sus ojos y sonrió más que dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo.

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

Las expresiones de sus caras decían más que mil palabras, después de hacerlo dos veces más. No podían evitarlo, cada vez se quedaban con ganas de más, de mucho más del otro. Estaban, en cierto modo, recuperando el tiempo perdido, pero lo más importante de todo era que estaban juntos y ambos esperaban que aquello durase mucho tiempo, mejor aún para siempre. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos por odios injustos, Severus por fin había reconocido, aunque a regañadientes que en “ocasiones” no había sido justo con Harry porque le recordaba demasiado a su padre ¿En ocasiones?, aquello sí que era un tremendo eufemismo, pero Harry no tenía ganas de empezar otra tonta discusión que no les llevaría a parte alguna. Prometieron hablar claro para evitar malos entendidos, de ahora en adelante, decir lo que sentían siempre, algo que por orgullo o por miedo ninguno de los dos había hecho, pero al final había prevalecido la verdad: Se amaban, se deseaban, se necesitaban y se complementaban. No iba a ser fácil, pero estaban juntos y dispuestos a luchar contra viento y marea por su relación.

Había estado a punto de casarse con Penny, la Auror era bonita, pero a él no le gustaban las chicas, ni siquiera podrían ser amigos, pues si algo no toleraba era que lo engañasen y manipulasen. Había tenido bastante de eso en el pasado, por parte de Dumbledore y el Ministerio, sólo quería vivir su vida sin que nadie le dijera con quien podía estar y con quién no. Su vida privada era sólo suya, él elegía a sus amigos y también con quien quería compartir su vida. 

Sabía que les criticarían ferozmente, a él y especialmente a Severus, pero no tenían derecho a hacerlo, tampoco razones, si en algo estaban los dos de acuerdo era en que no podía importarles menos la opinión de los demás. Algunos magos y brujas parecían creer que Harry les pertenecía y que tenían derecho a decirle lo que tenía que hacer y lo que no, siempre lo habían hecho, especialmente “Corazón de bruja” mintiendo muchas veces, humillándole otras pero todo eso había dejado de importarle. Que dijeran lo que quisieran, para lo que le importaba… Harry había dado todo lo que podía por salvar el Mundo Mágico, incluso la vida y Severus se había arriesgado más que ninguno de ellos jugándose el pellejo en como espía y habían sobrevivido, afortunadamente, pero hasta ahí. Severus y él eran felices pesara a quien pesara. 

Gracias a sus amigos y Severus todo habían descubierto el engaño de Penny, un cruel y elaborado engaño conseguido gracias a una sofisticada poción de Amortentia mezclada con un poderoso Confundus. Harry era un mago muy poderoso, pero la Auror era experta En Pociones y hechizos confundidores y el estado vulnerable en el que se encontraba Harry cuando la conoció, le facilitó las cosas. Lo del embarazo también era mentira, pero Harry lo creyó porque había amanecido varias veces con ella en la misma cama, se suponía que tras hacer el amor, aunque nunca se acordaba de nada, pero era posible que estuviese embarazada y Harry nunca renunciaría a formar una familia. Pero cuando finalmente todo se aclaró, resulto que no estaba embarazada… una pena, porque a Harry le hubiese encantado ser padre, pero ella sólo quería cazarlo al precio que fuese, era “El héroe del Mundo Mágico”, había derrotado a Voldemort y además era rico, ser su esposa le abriría todas puertas, al parecer, ya se veía de fiesta en fiesta, alardeando de sus joyas y sus vestidos llevando a Harry de un lado a otro como si fuera un pelele. No había dudado en usarle, pero afortunadamente sus amigos de Harry y Severus le habían salvado de semejante víbora. No la había denunciado, se había limitado a obliviatearla para que se olvidase de que alguna vez habían estado juntos, estuvo a punto de lanzarse otro hechizo igual a sí mismo para borrar su recuerdo para siempre de su cabeza, pero Severus no le había dejado.

—Yo haré que olvides rápidamente lo que has pasado, que no te quede la menor duda— le había susurrado con esa voz tan especial que sólo él poseía y que era capaz, según la entonación que emplease de hacer que la polla de Harry brincase en su entrepierna sólo al oírle. 

>>Además, sé cuanto deseas formar una familia, también podemos hacer eso posible, si de verdad no te importa tener a uno o varios mocosos babeantes a nuestro alrededor, que no nos dejarán dormir y nos dejarán sordos con sus berridos…  
Harry casi se ahoga de risa, Severus no cambiaría nunca.

—Si tienen tus ojos aguantaré lo que sea, qué exagerado eres Severus, los bebés son maravillosos.

—Sí, encantadores… ¡Merlín nos asista! Y… dime ¿para cuándo quieres que vaya preparando la poción de fertilidad?

Harry se lanzó a sus brazos cubriéndolo de besos.

—¡Eres el mejor amor! Sólo cuando los dos estemos seguros de que queremos aumentar la familia, pero no corre prisa, quiero tener más tiempo para disfrutarte yo sólo a mi antojo. Tal vez dentro de un año…  
Severus gruñó satisfecho y le besó posesivo mientras le conducía a su dormitorio, le parecía bien, lo que Harry quisiera estaría bien y formar una familia con él sería cuanto menos una experiencia impactante y de lo más satisfactoria, pero tenían tiempo, toda la vida para estar juntos y hacer planes. Ahora mismo su plan más urgente… era devorarlo de la cabeza a los pies.


End file.
